


Promise

by fujimaiyi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, alternative universe, 现代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujimaiyi/pseuds/fujimaiyi
Summary: 现代架空，AU/OOC 时间线1997年-2017年 短篇  萨拉查X罗伊娜 戈德里克X赫尔加（Modern Era/AU/OOC Timeline 1997-2017 Short story Salazar X Rowena Godric X Helga）
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 4





	1. 异鸟归乡（Exotic bird return home）

罗伊娜从记事起就知道自己母亲已经不在了，她的父亲告诉她母亲死于一场车祸，那时她才刚断奶。父亲一把屎一把尿地把她拉扯大，为此还差点耽误了自己的事业。

罗伊娜的父亲是一名足球运动员，从小罗伊娜就跟着父亲满欧洲跑，跟着父亲在一个又一个城市暂居，甚至还去了遥远的美洲大陆。直到有一天父亲把罗伊娜抱在怀里，小声地告诉罗伊娜他们不用到处跑了，因为他退役了。

罗伊娜问父亲下一站是哪，父亲愣了愣：

“先回英国吧。”

那时罗伊娜和父亲都在美国，罗伊娜的中学生活刚结束。

罗伊娜不爱交朋友。她的父亲是个小球员，在一个地方最长也只待过六年。因为父亲转会得搬家，所以她也得转学。每次朋友们信誓旦旦地说一定会保持联系，可实际也不过是空头支票。不长久的友谊继续维持也没意思，所以罗伊娜爱上了看书。只有书本不会离开她，并且还能跟着她跑。

他们回到了斯特拉福德，这是罗伊娜出生的地方，也是父亲和她母亲相遇的地方。古老的斯特拉福德小镇因莎士比亚而闻名，话剧自然也成为了这儿无数年轻人的梦想。罗伊娜知道自己母亲喜欢话剧，她想试着接触话剧，去了解母亲最喜欢的东西。

回到英国后罗伊娜入读了当地的中学，中学里人不多，同班的女生都有自己的小团体，初来乍到的罗伊娜如果不主动则很难融入进去。罗伊娜趴在桌子上看着同班女生们谈论着喜欢的明星，约着放学去哪儿玩，她就像一只离群的乌鸦闯入了一群山雀里。说不寂寞是不可能的，罗伊娜叹了口气打开书。英国的中学要读五年，她还得在这个学校待上三年。

没过多久罗伊娜就加入了话剧社。既然自己不能融入进班级的女生群体，那就找个兴趣爱好相同的团体吧！只是罗伊娜是第一次接触话剧，她是整个话剧社里唯一一个真正的新人，作为一个新手，分给她的任务也只有打灯光和制作服装了。

与书为伴的一年很快就结束了，罗伊娜觉得这一年唯一的成就就是记住了班里同学的姓名。看着成绩单上的全A，罗伊娜无趣地踢着小石子往回走。又是一年全A，自己的交友却依然是全E。

回到家中后，罗伊娜的父亲喊住了她。

“我有新工作了，要离开这。”父亲说道。“我的一位老队友邀请我加入他刚成立的教练团队。”

“什么时候？”罗伊娜问道。

“下星期。”

“那我去收拾东西。”罗伊娜说着往卧室走去，“还有些书要还给图书馆。”

“你不想——留在这里吗？”父亲问道。

“不想。”罗伊娜摆了摆手。“反正也没熟人。”

父亲看在眼里疼在心里，他叹了口气。

“你小的时候我就应该让你住在你祖父母那，不要跟着我到处跑。”父亲愧疚地说。“你不爱交朋友都是我导致的。”

“我还记得你问过我要不要跟你走。”罗伊娜从房间里探出头来笑着说道，“我回答的是‘要’。所以这是我自己的选择。”

罗伊娜的父亲更心疼了。

“你这固执的性格真像我。”他摇了摇头。

“女儿像爸爸不是理所当然的吗。”

罗伊娜的母亲去世时，包括罗伊娜的外祖父母在内都劝他再找个妻子，因为罗伊娜还小，她不能没有妈妈。但是他拒绝了，他说他不允许另一个女人代替罗伊娜的母亲进入自己的心中。

最后罗伊娜的父亲拗不过罗伊娜，只能带着罗伊娜前往下一站——奈尔斯沃斯。这是一个非常富有历史气息的小镇，到处都是中世纪时留下的建筑。罗伊娜喜欢这里，她喜欢这些历史建筑。

暑假一过，罗伊娜进入了当地的中学。她照样加入了话剧社，只是这次她有了点经验，可以饰演一些配角了。

“你为什么总是一个人呀？”

一次活动结束后，罗伊娜被一个女生喊住了。罗伊娜回头望去，那是一个很可爱的女生，笑起来还有两个酒窝。

“我喜欢一个人。”罗伊娜回答。

“你骗人。”女生抱着双臂摇了摇头。“我观察你很久了，你其实很想融入班里，但却觉得大家不会接纳你。”

罗伊娜翻了个白眼。

“我还有事，先走了。”罗伊娜把书包甩到肩上。

这个女生其实说得没错，罗伊娜自己也清楚，只是一个人久了就越来越觉得自己的生活里不需要其他人。那些女生们叽叽喳喳地讨论着哪个男生帅气，哪位老师凶，哪个学生家里有钱，在她看来都是不需要记住的东西。

“你别走呀！”女生拉住了她的书包。“我们交个朋友吧！”

呵。罗伊娜冷笑了一声。她想起了当年那么多和自己交朋友的人，在自己离开后还不到一个月就断了联系。想必她也是那样的人吧。

“可以啊。”罗伊娜转头，她收起了冷漠的表情。“我叫罗伊娜。”

“我是赫尔加！”


	2. 和煦暖阳（Sun warm sunshine）

赫尔加居然是自己的同班同学罗伊娜是没想到的，难怪她会说观察自己那么久。她拍了下脑门提醒自己应该更早记住同班同学的名字才对。

赫尔加也是话剧社的成员，她是个很开朗的人，就像太阳一样。她也很健谈，小说、偶像、体育、八卦，赫尔加几乎无所不知，就连罗伊娜的父亲是当地足球俱乐部教练团的人都知道。

“你父亲是新来的教练？”一名男生听到后过来搭话。“希望新教练能把我们球队带进英乙，我们在英丙好久了。”

“你是谁？”罗伊娜问。

“我叫戈德里克！”男生爽朗地笑着。“我是足球社的！”

戈德里克是隔壁班的学生，经常跑到罗伊娜班里来玩，因为他的发小都在这个班，就他一人孤苦伶仃地被扔在了隔壁。但随着时间推移，罗伊娜发现他跑来找自己发小可能只是借口，因为她发现戈德里克的目光从来就没从一个人身上移开。罗伊娜看了眼坐在身边的赫尔加，不知道当事人有没有发现。

很快就到了圣诞节。赫尔加很可爱也很漂亮，自然是舞会时男生们的第一邀请对象。只是赫尔加全都拒绝了。

“你在等戈德里克邀请你？”罗伊娜随意地一问。

她在整理话剧社的服装，他们刚结束圣诞节汇演的最后一次排练。

“我没——”赫尔加说。

“好吧。”罗伊娜没发现赫尔加的耳根红了，因为收藏室很暗。

“那你呢？”赫尔加很快平复好了心情，她反问道。

“没有。”罗伊娜回答。

通过赫尔加，罗伊娜也慢慢融入了班级，至少她能和其他女生说上话了。这也让她知道了自己在班里有个绰号：冰山美人。但这个绰号在大家发现罗伊娜其实很好相处后就名不副实了。

“骗谁呢！”赫尔加推搡着罗伊娜。“喜欢你的男生不也挺多的吗？”

“不可能，从小到大就没人邀请过我！”

这个话题就被她们吵闹着含糊过去了。

圣诞节演出非常成功，话剧社的成员们结束演出后高声庆祝着往更衣室走去。罗伊娜走在最后面，她看着被簇拥在人群中间的赫尔加。她只不过出演了一个小配角，而赫尔加是主角。

“过来呀，罗伊娜！”赫尔加转头，她走到后面勾住了罗伊娜的肩膀。“你的这个女巫演得太像了！我都怀疑你就是女巫了！”

“是呀！”另一名女生也勾上了她的肩，“你念咒的样子有模有样的，没准你真的很适合演话剧呢！”

罗伊娜第一次体会到了什么叫勾肩搭背。意外地她不讨厌，甚至还有点喜欢。她想起了父亲还是足球运动员的时候，每一次进球这些大男人都会这样搭在一起，她知道这是一种庆祝方式。

“快看，戈德里克来了！”走在前面的一位女生喊道。

男生们看到戈德里克后都拍了拍他的肩膀，女生们也识趣地没有去邀请他参加接下去的圣诞节晚会，她们给了戈德里克一个鼓励的眼神。这下轮到戈德里克尴尬了，他抓了抓头，望向走在后面的罗伊娜和赫尔加。

罗伊娜推了推赫尔加。

“去吧。”罗伊娜说，“这关你总得过的。”

在灯光下，罗伊娜看到赫尔加的脸红了。罗伊娜在不久前发现了赫尔加在偷偷关注着戈德里克。足球场在校门另一边，每次放学都要绕一圈才肯离开学校的人是谁？罗伊娜关上更衣室的门，更衣室里的女生们都没有说话，大家露出了一个心照不宣的眼神。

赫尔加要脱单了。

赫尔加脱单后自己会不会又是一个人了？罗伊娜有点害怕，虽然自己能和其他女生说上话了，但那只是因为有赫尔加在，如果赫尔加和戈德里克形影不离，自己能独自加入其他女生的小团体吗？

事实证明她在杞人忧天。

圣诞节演出的第二天，班里的一些女生们兴冲冲地来找罗伊娜，她们说看到赫尔加和戈德里克在接吻，打算喊罗伊娜一起组团围观。

“你们不怕长针眼吗？”

罗伊娜嘴上拒绝着，身体却很诚实，她跟着那群女生一起来到了校园后面。

赫尔加和戈德里克坐在长椅上，他们之前还拥抱在一起，但现在已经松开对方了。

“我失恋了。”一位女生说。

“我也是。”另一位女生故意擦了擦眼睛。“快亲，让我死痛快点！”

不过她们因为动静太大被赫尔加发现了。

赫尔加用手肘捂着脸，戈德里克笑着过来赶人。

“我没想到你也来凑热闹。”戈德里克双手做着往外推的动作让女生们回去，罗伊娜身边的女生们一溜烟全跑光了。

“就是突然有了点兴趣。”罗伊娜用手指卷着头发说道。

“你终于越来越像个普通女生了。”戈德里克笑了笑，“赫尔加说你经常一个人拿着书看，她好不容易才把你从那些文字里拽出来。”

“没准我又要回到那些文字里去了呢？”罗伊娜说。

“不可能！”赫尔加突然跑过来勾住了罗伊娜的手臂。“我饿了，我还没吃早饭！”

“我去买！”戈德里克很识趣地跑走了。


	3. 碧海与我（Blue ocean with me）

新学期开始，罗伊娜的班上转来了一位男生。奈尔斯沃斯不过是一个小镇，在离毕业还剩半年时转入让这位男生一下子获得了全年级的关注。

“父母工作调动的关系吧。”罗伊娜翻着书本淡淡地说道，她头也没抬。“我曾经也这样。”

罗伊娜经常转学，甚至有好几次都是中途转入。一开始她还很不自在，但渐渐地就习惯了，就像那名男生一样。那名男生一人坐在椅子上看着书，不和班里任何人说话。赫尔加试着接近那名男生，但她马上折返了。

“他的英语好差，我不知道怎么和他交流。”赫尔加沮丧地说。

“他入学考试是怎么过的？”戈德里克惊讶道。

“听说他看得懂，只是说得不好。”赫尔加回答，“但我没想到这个不好是真的不好。”

“你想帮他？”罗伊娜问道。

“是呀！”赫尔加眨了眨眼睛。“你知道吗？他给我的感觉就像当初的你一样。”

听到这，罗伊娜抬起头朝男生看去，她发现男生身上确实有一股熟悉的气息。罗伊娜瞥了眼男生拿在手中的书，书的封面是西班牙文。从小跟着父亲跑遍欧洲的罗伊娜学过多种国家的语言，西班牙语也是其中之一，更何况她在美国上学时选的外语还是西语。罗伊娜开始打量起了男生，他有着和罗伊娜一样的黑色长发，只不过罗伊娜是披在肩上，他是用一根头绳扎在脑后。

他的侧面挺好看的，他的眼睛是什么颜色？罗伊娜不自觉地想。

男生似乎注意到了她的目光，他转头望了过来。赫尔加看到后朝他挥手微笑着，戈德里克也在招手让他过来。只有罗伊娜，她收回了目光。

罗伊娜的心底“咯噔”了一下。男生的眼睛颜色介于蓝色和绿色之间，她不是没见过这种眼睛颜色的人，她祖母就是。但这个男生的眼睛却像碧海一样美丽，在罗伊娜心里泛起一阵涟漪。

这是为什么？明明只是普通的蓝绿色，却让我想到了爱情海的波浪？

男生最后还是没过来，但罗伊娜知道了他的名字，他叫萨拉查。

赫尔加是个锲而不舍的人，既然她语言不通，那么就带一个语言通的。于是第二天午餐时，赫尔加几乎是连拖带拽地把罗伊娜按在了萨拉查对面。

“她是罗伊娜，我的翻译！”赫尔加说。“现在你不能拒绝和我说话了！”

“Hola（你好）.”罗伊娜无奈地用西班牙语问好。

萨拉查突然一笑。

“Ella es tan divertido（她真有趣）.”他说道。

罗伊娜点头表示赞同。

在知道罗伊娜懂西班牙语后，班主任莎莉交给了罗伊娜一个任务，把萨拉查的英语口语练好，至少让他能和班里同学对话。罗伊娜本以为这是一项不可能完成的任务，谁知这项任务还没开始就完成了，因为萨拉查用极其熟练的英语告诉她她会说英语。

“你为什么要装成这样？”罗伊娜不解地问。

“和你一样。”萨拉查回答。

罗伊娜瞪大了眼睛。

“莎莉老师和我说的。”萨拉查告诉罗伊娜。“她让你关照我口语的时候也告诉了一些你的事。”

肯定是父亲告诉莎莉老师的，罗伊娜想。他们都因为经常搬家而不愿意交朋友，语言不好这个借口罗伊娜在欧洲其他国家上学时就用过，但这招在美国和英国不管用。所以罗伊娜就用书代替这些时光，而眼前这个男生用的方法和她一样。

“你父母是什么工作？”罗伊娜问。

“外派记者。”萨拉查回答。

罗伊娜本就是话不多的女生，离了赫尔加后话就更少了，这也正合萨拉查的意思。如果罗伊娜不出现，莎莉老师肯定会让另一个人负责自己的口语，那还不如让罗伊娜来。于是罗伊娜不得不挤出更多的时间用来和萨拉查在一起，她又不能告诉老师这人口语没问题，因为萨拉查会装作听不懂，而赫尔加又一心想把萨拉查拉进班级里，她不允许罗伊娜开溜。

罗伊娜不开溜的原因还有一个，她的数学非常好，她来后直接把班级平均分提高了几个百分比，而萨拉查的数学非常差。莎莉老师让罗伊娜负责萨拉查的数学，不求她教好，只求把他拉及格。罗伊娜按着额头跳动的神经，最后她还是把赫尔加拐了进来。萨拉查招架不住赫尔加，赫尔加是个性格和罗伊娜完全相反的女生，她会关切地问萨拉查这个问题懂了没，而罗伊娜不会问，因为罗伊娜只要看一眼萨拉查的眼睛就知道他会不会了。

直到有一天，这个三人小组变成了四人。

戈德里克笑嘻嘻地坐在了萨拉查边上，他是被萨拉查拐过来用来对付赫尔加的。戈德里克来了后赫尔加的话一下子变少了，这让萨拉查松了口气。

四人聚在一起的时间多了，彼此之间也形成了很多默契。罗伊娜发现自己不知从什么时候开始关注起了萨拉查的喜好，等她注意到时她甚至连他喜欢听什么歌都了解了。她把这一切归咎于萨拉查的眼睛。她喜欢萨拉查的眼睛，每次在一起学习时，她都会不自觉地看着他们。

一晃半年就过去了，小镇里就一所高中，不出意外他们高中也会成为同学。罗伊娜小心翼翼地试探自己的父亲，得到了他们还会待在这里的消息。因为当地的足球队从英丙晋升到了英乙，所以教练团和球队又签了四年。但是萨拉查那却不理想。萨拉查的父母都是外派记者，他们还有一年就要离开英国了。

到时候给我打电话。罗伊娜张了张口，最后她还是没说出来。


	4. 星辰与你（Stars with you）

最初来到这个小镇时萨拉查就知道这次依旧不会长久停留于此。父母不允许他自己搬出去住，因为他还没满十八岁。在一个陌生的环境里一如既往地成为新同学的关注点，这些友好的同学们问着你各式各样的问题，在你离开后就把你忘得一干二净。

萨拉查厌恶这种生活。

在应付了一个十分热情的女生后，萨拉查疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。他看着女生沮丧地走回到自己的好友身边，一个有着爽朗笑容的男生和一位目光从未移开过书本的女生。萨拉查看了眼这位坐在窗户旁的女生，他只知道这名女生叫罗伊娜，是班里唯一一位没有找他说话的学生。

萨拉查收回了目光。离午休结束还有一会，刚好可以把这本书看完。突然萨拉查发现似乎有谁在盯着他，他抬起头望去，那位热情的女生和那个有着爽朗笑容的男生都在示意他过去。只是罗伊娜没有，她仍旧盯着自己的书，一副事不关己的样子。看来自己还没有那本书吸引人。

那名热情的女生叫赫尔加，她有一种锲而不舍的精神，在自己拒绝聊天的第二天她居然带着两个人来堵自己。罗伊娜是其中之一，她看上去也很无奈。萨拉查没想到罗伊娜懂西班牙语，但既然她也不愿意那事情就很好办。萨拉查用西班牙语告诉罗伊娜自己的想法，罗伊娜一拍即合。他们俩一唱一和成功让赫尔加打消了继续聊天的想法。

萨拉查本以为和罗伊娜的交集就此结束，只是没想到几天后罗伊娜会主动坐到自己面前。

“莎莉老师让我关照你的英语口语。”罗伊娜一脸不情愿地用西班牙语说道。

萨拉查之前觉得赫尔加很有趣，现在他觉得罗伊娜也很可爱。

“如果是这样，那完全没必要。”萨拉查笑了笑，用流利的英语回答。

和预想中的一样罗伊娜非常惊讶。

“你父母是什么工作？”罗伊娜问。

“外派记者。”萨拉查回答。

罗伊娜点了点头。

“那我去和莎莉老师说你的口语没问题了。”罗伊娜说完后动作麻利地离开了。

萨拉查看着罗伊娜离开的背影，他发现自己不讨厌罗伊娜，反而还觉得罗伊娜很有意思，想多接触一下。于是在莎莉老师找他去办公室问话的时候，萨拉查撒谎了。

“我觉得还不行。”萨拉查故作真诚地回答，“可能是以她的角度来看我的口语没问题了。”

理所当然的，罗伊娜又坐回到了萨拉查对面。

“你在打什么主意？”罗伊娜皱着眉头问道。

“我就这么没有魅力？”萨拉查挑眉，虽然自己长得不算帅，但也不丑吧。

结果罗伊娜的耳根却红了，这是他没想到的。

“我只是觉得没有必要。”罗伊娜回答。“你的口语又没问题，我们双方都不想浪费时间吧？”

“确实不想。”萨拉查说。“既然你和我是一类人，那么我想你应该知道我的意思，莎莉老师和赫尔加一样过于热心。”

罗伊娜一瞬间就懂了。

“只要互不干扰。”罗伊娜咬了咬牙。

“成交。”

英国的冬天天黑得早，等罗伊娜结束社团活动从学校里出来时早已是繁星满天。今天父亲不在家，家里冷冰冰的。罗伊娜不想回去，她来到公园里，坐到长椅上望着天。公园对面就是一家便利店，萨拉查刚巧从便利店里出来，她看到了罗伊娜。

萨拉查望着对天发呆的罗伊娜，他突然想起了罗伊娜的眼睛是琥珀色。这种颜色的眼睛其实很稀少，大部分人都会把它和棕色混在一起。萨拉查能记住是因为琥珀色的眼睛在阳光下会显得更像金色，就像星星一样。

如果我和罗伊娜说“你的眼睛像星辰一样美丽”的话，会不会被她当成变态？萨拉查抬起头看了眼繁星。

几星期后有一个全科测验，他们毕竟是毕业生，学业不繁忙是不可能的。萨拉查的成绩其实很好，但他入学考试时故意把成绩控制在了普通这一行列，因为他不想引人注意。他看着发到自己手中的数学试卷，想起了罗伊娜是全班数学最好的学生。

要不要多找一个理由？萨拉查不知道自己为什么会这样想，等他反应过来时自己的数学卷子上已经打了一个大大的E。

果不其然罗伊娜又被派来负责萨拉查的数学成绩。萨拉查看着罗伊娜满脸嫌弃的样子突然很开心，他不知道自己为什么会变得这样，可能只是想找个理由和罗伊娜坐在一起。

“我没想到你数学居然能差成这样。”罗伊娜抖了抖萨拉查的试卷干巴巴地说道。

“我觉得在毕业前拿到及格还是很容易的。”萨拉查诚实地回答。

罗伊娜送给了他一个白眼。

可能是自己的这个成绩确实太差了，差到让罗伊娜失去了自信，她居然把赫尔加找了过来。赫尔加的数学虽然不如罗伊娜，但也是数一数二。

早知如此我就该把分数控制得再高点！萨拉查郁闷地听着赫尔加耐心给自己讲解，真是聪明反被聪明误。他不能直接拒绝赫尔加的好意，这会伤了她的心。

在萨拉查的认知里，部分女生在自己男朋友面前会变成另外一种性格，他不知道这个认知对赫尔加有没有用。他去找了戈德里克，那个有着爽朗笑容的男生。

“你想让我帮你什么？”戈德里克问。

“让赫尔加安静一点。”萨拉查回答。

戈德里克捏着下巴若有所思。

“她妨碍你追罗伊娜了？”

“没有。”

“哦——别骗我了哥们。”戈德里克搭上了他的肩。“你的眼神都在飘了！”

戈德里克一来赫尔加果然安静了许多，罗伊娜讲解题目的时间也增加了。萨拉查控制着自己的数学成绩慢慢往上爬，在最近一次测试里终于到达了及格线。戈德里克觉得这个小组挺好的，没必要解散，萨拉查和赫尔加也同意，于是这个小组从数学补习小组变成了毕业考试复习小组。

“我们高中还能在一起吧？”戈德里克说，“我希望这次我能和你们分在一个班，别再被单独扔出去了！”

“可能吧。”罗伊娜含糊道。

萨拉查知道罗伊娜不确定高中会在哪儿读，就像他也不确定自己会在这里待多久一样。如果不出意外他可能会在高中二年级时跟着父母回到西班牙，可能再过不久就会去另一个国家。

他第一次有了不想离开这个想法。

“高中你想加入什么社团？”赫尔加问罗伊娜。

“当然还是话剧社。”罗伊娜想都没想地回答。

话剧？那种要上台演出的？萨拉查转着笔想。要不我也加入话剧社吧，去举个板子什么的。

萨拉查不喜欢话剧，可他马上要离开这里了，他不想和罗伊娜分开。他知道话剧社每年都有几场演出，如果罗伊娜饰演主角，自己又不在话剧社的话，那就更没有理由接近她了。

萨拉查抬起头朝罗伊娜看去，刚好罗伊娜也看向了他。

只是她张了张口没有说话。


	5. 与海共舞（Dancing with the sea）

升入高中后，萨拉查和她们一起加入了话剧社。罗伊娜十分费解，话剧社这种需要演出的社团萨拉查明明很讨厌，为什么他要加入呢？

只是萨拉查加入后却拒绝演戏，他更愿意站在后台打打灯光、举举板子。这可气坏了话剧社社长，话剧社的男生本就非常少，好不容易进来一个却是来打酱油的。但她也没办法，因为萨拉查确实是第一次接触话剧，而且她听说他的英语口语还不咋样。

“你们俩和他关系很好？”社长勾住赫尔加和罗伊娜。“他的口语差到什么程度？”

差到你听了能起飞的程度。罗伊娜和赫尔加对视一眼，两人都看到了彼此眼中的无奈。

但是话剧社社长依旧没有放弃让他出演话剧这一想法。

一本名叫《哈利·波特与魔法石》的小说在今年暑假时横空出世，它的热潮瞬间席卷了全英国。社长也是这本小说的忠实粉丝，在她发现这个话剧社里有三人和四位创始人同名后，她几乎立刻就确定了今年在圣诞节晚会上要演的剧本。

“剧本名就叫《魔法石》！你们三个谁也别想跑！”社长用手一一指过他们三人。

“可是这部小说的内容和创始人也没关系呀？”赫尔加说。

“那你们也能当个背景板！”社长似乎下定了决心一定要让三人出演，她连作者给出的四位创始人的半身像都用彩色打印好并带了过来。她把四张纸交给赫尔加后大手一挥：“就这么定了！”

赫尔加气鼓鼓地把纸分给了三人。

“这张怎么办？”罗伊娜问。

赫尔加看了眼手中剩下的印有戈德里克·格兰芬多画像的纸。她不愿意就他们三个当背景板，三缺一怎么行？于是她把戈德里克也拉进了话剧社。社长在听到戈德里克的名字后差点激动地昏了过去，毕竟这么巧合的事以后也不会再有了。

“怎么，你们要演《哈利·波特》，让我演格兰芬多？”戈德里克指了指自己。“那我可愿意了！”他兴奋地说道，“你们知道吗？开学时班里没人叫我名字的，全叫我格兰芬多阁下！”

没错，戈德里克又被单独分在了隔壁班。

罗伊娜和赫尔加听后有苦说不出。她们也是感同身受，但都没有戈德里克那么享受。赫尔加亲切热情，脾气又好，她还很擅长厨艺，班里有一半人在中学时就尝过赫尔加做的甜点，而罗伊娜给人的印象则是爱看书和成绩好。这完全和赫奇帕奇以及拉文克劳这两个学院给人的第一印象相吻合了。这就导致每当他们四人走在一起时就会有人特地跑过来开玩笑，问他们打算什么时候建个霍格沃茨。萨拉查因为自己“英语不好”的设定逃过一劫，至少没人喊他斯莱特林教授。只是他还不知道，当第二本密室发售后，几乎班里每个人都去问过他会不会讲蛇语。

成为背景板不需要花太多时间，他们只需要在开场摆几个姿势念几句台词，就可以退到后场等演出结束。这正合萨拉查的意，因为他只需要说一句话。

“你们说，我们上辈子会不会就是霍格沃茨的创始人啊？”戈德里克举起自己手中的道具宝剑说道。

“四个巫师转世成了四个麻瓜？”萨拉查斜了他一眼。

“哥们，你知道最近很流行平行世界这种设定的小说吗？”戈德里克把胳膊肘搭在了萨拉查的肩上。“你看，我们四人的名字刚好和创始人一样，我们又是好朋友，会不会在另一个世界我们就是那四人呢？”

“其实我更怀疑这本书的作者就是我们学校的老师，不然哪有这么巧的事。”罗伊娜说道。

“有道理。”戈德里克点了点头。“还一定是熟人。”

“好了，要开始了！”赫尔加一手拎着裙摆一手拿着她的道具金杯急匆匆地赶了过来，她刚去了趟洗手间。“这衣服行动可真不方便。”赫尔加抱怨道。

四人的服装都是找小镇裁缝订做的，这些中世纪早期的丘尼卡话剧社的收藏室里可没有。他们四人都不喜欢这些长到脚踝的衣服，太容易绊倒了。在第三次被长袍绊倒后，戈德里克一气之下把袍子换成了上半身的皮甲和下半身的紧身裤子。这种服装在中世纪时也挺常见，戈德里克同样不喜欢，但总比拖地长袍好。

“在很久很久以前，有四位伟大的巫师：戈德里克·格兰芬多、萨拉查·斯莱特林、罗伊娜·拉文克劳、赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。”话剧社社长开始念起了旁白，这说明演出开始了。“他们建立学校，远离麻瓜们窥视的目光，因为在那个年代，麻瓜们畏惧魔法，很多男女巫师都遭到迫害——”

与旁白一同响起的是礼堂里的大灯关闭的声音，现在只剩应急用的灯还亮在那儿。

“我好像有点紧张。”戈德里克说道。

“加油！”赫尔加小声鼓励道，“就说一句话！一句话就结束了！”

罗伊娜侧过头看了眼萨拉查。萨拉查虽然面无表情，但他像柱子似的站在那里一动不动。他不紧张是不可能的，他都没发现自己在看他。罗伊娜犹豫了片刻，最后还是伸出手握住了萨拉查的手。

萨拉查一震，他转过头朝罗伊娜看去。罗伊娜紧盯着前方的帷幕，她的脸热得发烫。

“——四位伟大的巫师每人拥有一个学院，只招收他们各自想要的少年——”

深红色的帷幕缓缓拉开，罗伊娜松开了萨拉查的手。戈德里克深呼吸了一口气，他抬起脚往舞台前走去。舞台顶上的一盏大灯突然打开并照在了戈德里克身上，他举起手中的宝剑说道：

“我们所教的学生，必须英勇无畏，奋不顾身！”

戈德里克甩了个漂亮的剑花，他这几天一直在练习这个。效果非常好，台下一些学生发出了惊呼。

“我们所教的学生，他们的血统必须最最纯正。”继戈德里克之后，萨拉查也走到了舞台前面。

罗伊娜第一次听到萨拉查用如此冰冷的声音说话。这个声音透露着孤独和哀伤，就像真正的萨拉查·斯莱特林在和三位好友分道扬镳前不理解为什么他们不懂自己的想法一样。

“厉害！”赫尔加小声赞叹。“该你了，罗伊娜。”

罗伊娜走到舞台前，她用手推了推戴在头顶上的冠冕。

“我们所教的学生——”罗伊娜用冷漠的眼神扫了眼台下的观众。“他们的智力必须高人一等。”

说完这句话后罗伊娜自己都觉得不好意思。这句话实在是太嘲讽人了！

赫尔加小跑到自己边上，她左手捧着金杯，用右手划过台下所有人——

“我们要教许多人，并且对待他们一视同仁！”她微笑着用温和的声音说道。

四人说完后，照着他们的四盏大灯渐渐关闭了，罗伊娜听到萨拉查和戈德里克同时长舒了一口气。

台下爆发出惊人的掌声。

“这个创始人角色似乎是要坐实了呢。”赫尔加无奈地摇了摇头，“希望他们能把演员和角色分开。”

“我觉得分不开了。”罗伊娜回答，她发现他们四人念完台词后都收获了一大票粉丝。

“真不知道我会被分到哪？”

旁白的声音再次响起，四人马上撤离舞台。他们一开始站的那个位置也有一个红色帷幕，帷幕朝两边拉开，露出了躺在床上看着《霍格沃茨，一段校史》的哈利。

“结束了，结束了！”戈德里克把手举过头顶准备庆祝。

“还没有！”赫尔加按下他的手。“你别想着回更衣室换衣服，结束后还要去谢幕呢！”

“真麻烦！”戈德里克抱怨道，“我想念我的足球了。”

罗伊娜站在人群外面用手扇着风，后台的空气有些闷热。她看了眼舞台，那边已经到分院了。萨拉查就站在自己边上，只是他正心不在焉地用手卷着挂坠盒的锁链。后台也只有应急用的灯还亮着，光线十分昏暗。罗伊娜悄悄朝他看去——

噢，这蓝绿色的眼睛这会像极了夜晚的海洋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丘尼卡：中世纪服饰，打底衫，男女均可穿，通常在腰部系带形成优美的衣褶，但在室内穿时不用系带。男子通常穿长至膝的短袖丘尼卡，女子则穿长至脚踝的长袖丘尼卡。但是由于托加外形太过庞大给日常生活带来了极大的不便，因而许多人就把丘尼卡作为外衣来穿。


	6. 与星同辉（Shining with the star）

萨拉查没想到时间过得这么快。明明开学仪式才过去没多久，圣诞节就要到了。他看了眼远处的舞台，哈利和罗恩刚从巨怪手中救下了赫敏。

“第一次出演舞台剧的感觉如何？”社长拍了拍他的肩。

“就一句话也要发表感想吗？”萨拉查似笑非笑地说。

“真可惜，作者关于创始人的内容就只有分院帽的这几句话！”社长托着下巴惋惜着，“要不下次的剧本就叫《霍格沃茨，一段校史》吧！”

“我申请退社……”

“别呀！”社长抗议。“你的舞台感觉挺好的！”

“我还有半年就离开了。”萨拉查平淡地回答。

社长一愣。

“罗伊娜知道吗？”

“……她知道。”

说起来自己会加入话剧社出演舞台剧还都是因为罗伊娜。对了，罗伊娜——萨拉查望向四周，他发现罗伊娜不在这。他朝身后望去，那儿只有戈德里克在和赫尔加打情骂俏。

“罗伊娜出去了哦，她说这里太闷了，要去外面透透气。”社长猜出了萨拉查的心思。“你如果要去找她就顺便把她带回来吧，一热一冷的对身体也不好。”

萨拉查穿过人群从礼堂后门走了出去。罗伊娜就站在礼堂外面的雪地里，她正靠在一棵常青树下望着星空。穿着深蓝色长袍头戴银色冠冕的罗伊娜像极了星夜女神，这在萨拉查眼里唯美得像一幅画。

“阿斯忒瑞亚？”萨拉查分了神，他觉得四周突然变安静了，就连树叶的婆娑声都消失了。

罗伊娜听到声音后转过头，她发现萨拉查正全神贯注地看着自己。

“你——你还好吧？”罗伊娜有些不自在，她伸出手在萨拉查眼前晃了晃。

萨拉查这才找回了听觉。

“抱歉，我分神了。”萨拉查尴尬地咳了一声，他走过去把罗伊娜的外套披在了她肩上。

“谢谢！”罗伊娜拉了拉外套。其实她不冷，丘尼卡本就非常宽松，为了防寒罗伊娜还特地在里面多穿了几件衣服。只是她没想到萨拉查会出来找她。

“要说谢谢的人其实是我。”萨拉查说，“我那时确实挺紧张的，下面还有那么多人。”

罗伊娜一僵。

“不、不用谢。”她低下头结结巴巴地说道。

在外面冷静了一会后，罗伊娜不敢相信自己当时居然那么有勇气，她就那样握住了男生的手，还是萨拉查的手。

罗伊娜低着头不好意思说话，她黑色的长发垂在胸前成功遮挡住了红到不行的耳朵和脸颊。见罗伊娜这样萨拉查也不知该如何是好，他从没遇到过这种事，不过他的直觉告诉他绝不能就这样收场。

“今晚的夜空挺美丽的。”良久他憋出了一句话。

“是——是呀！”罗伊娜回答。“我挺喜欢看星星的！”

“说起来你和星辰挺配的。”萨拉查顺着话题往下说。

罗伊娜疑惑地抬起头。

“你的眼睛像星辰一样美丽。”

萨拉查说完后就愣住了，他记得自己否定过这句话。果然他看到了罗伊娜瞪大了眼睛。

完了。

“抱歉。”萨拉查解释道，“我不是这个意思——我只是——”

“没关系——”罗伊娜小声说。

萨拉查发现罗伊娜没生气，不管怎样只要没生气就行。

“其实我挺喜欢的。”罗伊娜又说。

这下轮到萨拉查瞪大了眼睛。

“还有就是——”罗伊娜一副豁出去了的样子，她红着脸看着萨拉查。“你的眼睛也像碧海一样好看！”

一时间两人都没有说话，他们沉默了很久。

“该、该走了。”最后还是罗伊娜先憋不住了，她慌乱地越过萨拉查想往回走。“我都忘记时间了，赶不上谢幕就麻烦了！”

萨拉查几乎是条件反射地拉住了罗伊娜。

“萨拉查？”

“其实我也挺喜欢的。”萨拉查说道，“不管是你还是你说的话。”

罗伊娜倒抽了一口气。但下一秒，在萨拉查还没反应过来时她已经紧紧抱住了他。

谢幕什么的让他见鬼去吧！

萨拉查也搂住了罗伊娜。两人拥抱着，亲吻着，久久不愿分离。

“给我打电话。”

“嗯。”

“给我写信。”

“嗯。”

“不准忘记我。”

“不会的，我的拉文克劳姑娘。”


	7. 幻境终曲（Finale fantasy）

“还剩一只，完成后就能下班了！”

“罗伊娜你今天很高兴呢！”

“是呀，我等会要去机场接人！”

罗伊娜边说边熟练地给趴在桌子上的猫咪注射麻醉。

“那绝育手术就我来做吧，公猫速度快，你先下班吧！”罗伊娜的同事抱起猫咪。“你和他一年到头也见不到几次不是吗？”

罗伊娜苦笑了一下。

圣诞演出结束后没几个月，萨拉查就和父母一起回了西班牙，之后他又考上了美国的大学。本来他们只隔了个英吉利海峡和比斯开湾，现在他们跨了整个大西洋。机票本来就贵，而且萨拉查也只有放假时才能来，当然有时也换罗伊娜过去。萨拉查没有食言，他们之间的联系从未中断过。随着科技发展，现在他们除了写信和打电话外还多了一个用手机发送电子邮件的选项。

除了萨拉查，罗伊娜和赫尔加毕业后也是各奔东西。罗伊娜考上了爱丁堡大学的兽医专业，而赫尔加选择去威尔士的卡迪夫学习如何成为一名音乐教师。只有戈德里克一人留在了英格兰，但是罗伊娜怎么都没想到戈德里克居然跑去蓝带的伦敦校区学烹饪，这和他留在罗伊娜脑中的形象完全不符合呀？最后还是萨拉查告诉她，是因为赫尔加做的东西太好吃，而戈德里克又是个烹饪白痴。

爱情啊，有时也是一种动力。

不过赫尔加和罗伊娜都把毕业实习的地点放在了伦敦，一方面是说好了要在一起，另一方面是可以白吃未来职业厨师做的美食。

罗伊娜坐在希斯罗机场的长椅子上郁闷地盯着大电子屏，上面只有洛杉矶来的这架飞机显示晚点。罗伊娜看了看时间，现在是晚上七点多。她不知道这飞机要延迟多久，她现在只后悔没有带本书之类的来打发时间。

九点左右，一瓶冰可乐突然贴上了迷迷糊糊的罗伊娜的脸颊，把罗伊娜惊得差点从长椅上摔下来。

“你——”罗伊娜本想骂人，但在看到萨拉查那张许久不见的脸时火气顿时消失了。“你大晚上喝冰可乐？”罗伊娜站起身扑到萨拉查怀里。

“洛杉矶可比伦敦慢八小时。”

萨拉查揉了揉罗伊娜的头发，之后他们便旁若无人地亲吻了起来。路过的工作人员看到后无声地笑了笑并在心里默默给出祝福，这个他们见多了，那些异地情侣相见的情景几乎每天都要在这上演几次。

“你这次能待多久？”罗伊娜用双手捂着萨拉查的脸。

“不走了。”萨拉查说完后又吻了上去。

“唔——等等——”罗伊娜好不容易推开萨拉查。“你先解释一下？”

“我考上了剑桥的历史系研究生，所以不走了。”萨拉查松开了罗伊娜，他把身后的手推车往前一拉，上面有两个大行李箱。“介不介意我长久留宿？”

“你的数学——”罗伊娜像吞了一颗梨子似的看着他。

“中学那会是装的。”萨拉查看上去有些不好意思，“只是为了接近你。”

罗伊娜挑了挑眉，这人居然把这事瞒了六年！

“我当然不介意你长久留宿，但是你得分摊房租。”罗伊娜左手叉腰，右手重重地拍在了萨拉查的肩上。“作为你骗我那么久的代价。”

“没问题。”萨拉查爽快地回答。

“你真是——算了。”罗伊娜郁闷地说道，她觉得自己应该再加点要求。“我们先回去吧。”她看了眼时间，发现已经九点半了，就算现在立马动身到家也要十一点了。“两个箱子你可得自己推哦！”

“其实——”萨拉查突然想起了什么。“我还有些东西，不过我直接寄到你那儿去了。”

罗伊娜突然产生了萨拉查已经把美国住的宿舍搬空并且连西班牙都不打算回去了的想法。

“那得收拾很久了，我们明天去戈德里克那蹭饭吧！”

赫尔加和戈德里克就租住在罗伊娜附近。赫尔加不喜欢伦敦，她觉得伦敦太拥挤了，她喜欢乡村。罗伊娜也不喜欢，但她不喜欢的理由非常神奇。如今《哈利·波特》第五本小说即将面世，就连电影都出了两部，这个系列正在风靡全球。罗伊娜经常在伦敦的大街小巷里看到穿着霍格沃茨校服大摇大摆逛街的孩子，但如果是孩子就算了，她还看到很多成年人自制巫师袍在公园里聚会，她觉得有些人快分不清现实和幻境了。

不过这还不是主要原因。罗伊娜的名字非常普通，单独拉出来根本没人会乱想，但你往旁边加一人就不一样了。比如她的新邻居贝格先生知道了和她一起住的男友名字叫萨拉查时突然失声了好久，没办法，他只能去医院找医生，但在去医院看病前却把自己养的猫头鹰交给了罗伊娜照顾；又比如另一个邻居安妮小姐在知道她有两个朋友一个叫戈德里克一个叫赫尔加后，突然奋笔疾书写出了一本长篇同人小说，当然是《哈利·波特》世界观的。

这让罗伊娜产生了城里人都如此疯狂的想法。不过萨拉查还得在剑桥学习四年，所以等萨拉查毕业，他们回到奈尔斯沃斯时，赫尔加和戈德里克已经结婚快一年了。

罗伊娜和萨拉查的婚礼同样放在奈尔斯沃斯的教堂举行，与戈德里克和赫尔加一样他们只喊了双方父母和几个关系非常好的朋友。罗伊娜的父亲，现在是著名足球教练的中年男子把罗伊娜交到萨拉查手中时早已是泣不成声。同样泣不成声的还有当年他们上高中时的话剧社社长，她嘴里一直念着“我嗑的两对CP终于走到了一起”什么，虽然萨拉查和罗伊娜都没听懂这句话的含义。

一晃就过去了十一年。

罗伊娜和萨拉查只有一个女儿，名字叫海莲娜。倒不是罗伊娜不喜欢小孩子，是因为她在生海莲娜时遇到了难产，好在最后母女平安。萨拉查害怕了，他怕罗伊娜消失在自己生命中，所以他们没有再要孩子。海莲娜寓意是光之火炬，罗伊娜和萨拉查希望她的生命能像光一样一直持续下去。不过罗伊娜给海莲娜取名时总觉得这个名字很耳熟。

赫尔加和戈德里克有两个孩子，小的那个比海莲娜小一岁，名字倒还正常，叫洛芙娜，只是罗伊娜不知道为什么赫尔加要给她取一个俄国人用的名字，赫尔加说是因为好听。大的那个比海莲娜大一岁，名字叫西格弗里。罗伊娜和萨拉查听到后像看傻子一样看着戈德里克。

“你为什么要给他取名叫齐格飞？”罗伊娜问。

“帅！”戈德里克秒答。

现在离开学还有一个月，海莲娜马上就要上中学了。这所学校罗伊娜可熟悉了，就是当年她上的那所，她都带海莲娜去参观过了，可谁知却突然出现了变数，而且这个变数直接改变了她的世界观。

某天，一只长耳鸮飞进了他们家窗户，朝海莲娜脸上扔去了一封信。海莲娜莫名其妙地打开了它，随后她高声尖叫得快把房子都震塌了。

“怎么了？有蟑螂？”罗伊娜从厨房冲了出来，萨拉查也打开了卧室门。

“妈妈！爸爸！霍格沃茨给我寄信了！”海莲娜激动地在沙发上跳来跳去。“《哈利·波特》是真的！西格果然没骗我！他说他在格兰芬多等我！”

“不，等下——”罗伊娜有点混乱。“我记得赫尔加说，西格那小子在苏格兰上寄宿学校？”

“霍格沃茨就是寄宿学校呀！”海莲娜兴奋地拆开信。“麦格教授是校长！她说会派一位老师来！”

罗伊娜和萨拉查对视了一眼，他们决定不吃晚餐了，两人带着海莲娜直奔对面赫尔加的房子。

“是真的，西格确实在霍格沃茨，瞒着你们我感到很抱歉。”赫尔加深表歉意。“我们不想告诉你是因为我们害怕海莲娜不能去霍格沃茨，她那么喜欢《哈利·波特》。”

“可是，《哈利·波特》不是小说吗？”罗伊娜不敢相信，“难道是真实发生的事情？”

“一开始我们也是这么认为的，我们还以为是西格的同学寄给他的恶作剧，直到那个叫纳威·隆巴顿的人来找我们并用了一个漂浮咒后我们才敢相信。”戈德里克说，“顺便说一句，当他知道我们的名字时，那个嘴张得都能塞进一只梨！”

“但是海莲娜——”萨拉查看向已经和两兄妹一起蹲在角落捣鼓那些似乎是从魔法界带回来的小玩意的海莲娜，“她并没有魔法天赋。”

罗伊娜闭上眼睛仔细回想着海莲娜过去的一举一动。

“不，还是有的。”罗伊娜睁开眼看着面露惊讶的萨拉查。“还记得吗，海莲娜从小就不一样，她总能知道别人在想什么。一开始我们还以为是她善于察言观色，但后来这情况却愈演愈烈。”

“我记得我们曾多次警告他不能随便暴露别人的秘密——”萨拉查也记了起来。“再往后就没再发生这些事了，现在想想可能是她觉得没人会相信她所以把这个秘密藏了起来。”

“你是想说——”赫尔加似乎察觉了什么。

“如果魔法世界是真实的，这件事也能解释了。”萨拉查阴沉着脸说道，“读心术，天生的摄神取念师。”

“戈德里克高中时开的玩笑可能还真不是玩笑。”罗伊娜无奈地摇了摇头。“我们上辈子可能还真是……太巧合了。”

“所以这个作者写的其实不是小说，而是哈利·波特这个人的自传。”戈德里克说道，“而且西格他的一个室友名字叫詹姆，他说他爸爸就是这个哈利·波特。”

萨拉查和罗伊娜不得不接受这个事实。魔法界是存在的，那些扮成巫师到处聚会的人实际上可能是真的巫师。震惊过后，萨拉查把海莲娜从兄妹俩边上喊了过来。

“你之前说你想去格兰芬多？”

“是呀！”海莲娜说，“西格在那呢！”

“你可是萨拉查和罗伊娜的女儿。”萨拉查严肃地说，“你就算不能去斯莱特林，怎么也得进拉文克劳吧？”

海莲娜听后噘起了嘴。

“你们又不是真的创始人。”她委屈地说。“要不你们改个姓？我立马去斯莱特林。”

“噢，说到这个。”戈德里克突然想起了什么。“我让西格在学校里问了关于拉文克劳常驻幽灵的事——”

“这个啊——”西格听到后从角落里抬起了头。“尼克告诉我，本来拉文克劳的幽灵是一个叫格雷女士的，但是不知道从哪天开始格雷女士消失了，大家再也没见过她，现在拉文克劳的常驻幽灵已经换了一个。”

罗伊娜和萨拉查听后脸色都不是很好。

“海莲娜。”

“什么事，妈妈？”

“去学校后离斯莱特林的一个叫血人巴罗的幽灵远一点。”


	8. 后记（Postscript）

我是来自中国大陆的作者相叶莲，首先对于上世纪末本世纪初的英国不是很了解，如果有BUG就当没看见……

这个脑洞诞生于星期一，那天早上醒来后得知了我小破仁时隔七年再度拿到欧冠冠军的消息，然后恰巧第二天是七夕节。那时隔壁GS群在讨论联文庆祝，虽然我觉得人家不过中国的节日。那几天我刚好在追一个新人漫画家画的漫画，名字叫《星辰于我》，青梅竹马的高中校园漫，超好看，然后这个脑洞就越滚越大，瞬间滚成了一章文案。

文案最初只有四章，所以一天就写完了，至于为什么变成了七——

一开始的设定其实是不带赫尔加和戈德里克的，当初就只是想写萨拉查和罗伊娜，但是脑子这么想手却说不可以。写到第二章时就把赫尔加打进去了。

萨拉查的性格有点OOC了（鞠躬道歉）

关于标题，第一章的标题就是指罗伊娜回来，第二章是指赫尔加和戈德里克（虽然怎么看都只有一个赫尔加），第三章到第六章的海指的是萨拉查，星指的是罗伊娜。最后一章是幻境和现实的结合。

哈利波特的世界是存在的这个脑洞几年来在论坛里一直都有人讨论过，还有罗琳本人就是个巫师这个设定。

关于章节的英文名，除了最后一个外前面六个只是想显得读起来更有节奏感，至于语法就——

以及推荐三本同样也是萨拉查和罗伊娜的故事：  
月上黑猫的《为了霍格沃茨》，中文，创始人时代，http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=3476859  
上官影的《冷月无声》，中文，创始人时代，http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=4986922  
自己的《梦的延续》，中文，哈利波特时代，http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2317089

以上！  
=============================================================================  
My name's Ren Aiba ,from's China.First,I don’t know much about things in Britain at the end of the last century and the beginning of this century.Sorry if there are BUG.

The idea was born on Monday,After waking up that morning,I learned that Bayern has won the Champions League again after seven years.Coincidentally，the next day is Double Seventh Festival(Chinese valentine's day).At that time, the GS（Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin） group was discussing writing and celebrating,although I think they don't spend Chinese valentine's day.I happened to be chasing a manga drawn by a newcomer cartoonist in those few days,name's"Stars in Me",High school manga of childhood sweethearts，It's so good!So this article was born.

The article originally had only four chapters,But why it became seven--

The initial setting didn't have Helga and Godric,but my hands didn't agree.

And,Salazar's character a little OOC，Sorry_(:з」∠)_！！！

About title,The title of the first chapter refers to Rowena's return.Chapter 2 refers to Helga and Godric（although how it all only a Helga）.From Chapter 3 to Chapter 6, the sea refers to Salazar, and the star refers to Rowena.The final chapter is a combination of fantasy and reality

Harry Potter's world is there this idea for several years there are people who have been discussed in the forum,Including the idea that Ms. Rowling herself is a wizard.

Recommend three books that are also the love stories of Salazar and Rowena:

月上黑猫"为了霍格沃茨(For Hogwarts)"，Chinese，Hogwarts Founders Era，http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=3476859  
上官影的"冷月无声(Cold moon‘s silent)"，Chinese，Hogwarts Founders Era，http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=4986922  
Me"梦的延续(The dream for last)"，Chinese，Harry Potter Era，http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=2317089


End file.
